Khamug-Mongol (Jamukha)
Khamug-Mongol led by Jamukha is a custom civilization by Lungora, with contributions by LeeS, Bane_, and senshidenshi This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Khamug-Mongol' The Khamug Mongols were a confederation of tribes in Mongolia from the 10th century with the fall of the Liao until their destruction and absorbsion into Genghis Khan's unified Mongol Empire. The first recorded leader of the Khamug was Khabul Khan, great grandfather of Genghis. The confederation ended with the death of Hotula Khan (Genghis' uncle) in 1160, before being recollected by the minor khan of the Jadaran Tribe: Jamukha. Jamukha was Genghis' blood-brother and close friend early in life, but the two became separate, and eventually bitter rivals. By 1206 Jamukha had been beaten down by Genghis and the remaints of the Khamug joined with the new Mongol Empire. 'Jamukha' Jamukha was born in the Jadaran, a sub-tribe of the Khamag Mongol confederation, and Jamukha was an anda ("childhood friend") and a blood brother to Temüjin. According to The Secret History of the Mongols, when Börte, wife of Temüjin, was abducted by the Three Merkits; Wang Khan, Jamukha and Temüjin combined forces against the Merkits to recover her. In 1201, the leaders of the thirteen remaining hostile tribes (among them the Merkit, Tatar, and Naimans) and the Mongol tribes not allied with Temüjin (Jadaran, Taichuud, and others) assembled a kurultai and elected Jamukha as Gur Khan, universal ruler, a title used by the rulers of the Kara-Khitan Khanate. Jamukha's assumption of this title was the final breach between Temüjin and Jamukha, leading Temüjin to form a coalition of tribes to oppose him. In the fall of that year, a great battle broke out between Jamukha's alliance and the Kherit-Khamag Mongol alliance at the Ergune valley. This decisive battle, known as the Battle of the Thirteen sides, ended with Temüjin's victory and eventual ascension as Khan of all united Mongol tribes. 'Dawn of Man' Greetings, Jamukha, unifier of the Mongol people and leader of the mighty Khamug Confederation! Your throat sings the song of Tengri, the Great Blue Sky, and with it you follow your destiny to rule the steppe. Oh Khan, from the small Jadaran tribe, minor herders in a much larger affair – you climbed the ranks and took the head of the strongest force Mongolia has ever known! Blood-brothers with the treacherous Temujin you once had an ally in your now greatest rival; for he now seeks to control the ancestrial homeland of the Mongols as you do. Jamukha, your people call upon you once more to lead them to battle and conquest! Will the world once again tremble at the thunderous sound of your cavalry sweeping down from the steppes? Will you build an empire that stands the test of time? Introduction: I, Jamukha, welcome you to the Steppe, it's towering peaks and rolling valleys are the home of my people. Kneel before me and you shall see peace and prosperity, oppose and let your herds and families come to ruin. Introduction: You are met by the chief of the Jadaran and khan of all Mongols, Jamukha! Tengri has guided your steeds here, and I hope for your clan that he intends a great friendship rather than a tragic tale. Defeat: Now you're Khan and I'm at your feet. Are you happy? Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''Lungora'': Art, XML, Design, Research *''LeeS: Lua *''Bane_: ''"Help with getting my art to work." *''Senshi "All I did was add a title" Denshi sic: Consultation, Consolation, Putting text on things Category:Steppe Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Lungora